WinterDowns?
by NekoIllustrations
Summary: It's Christmas and Shiki is, of course, not exactly in the mood. What better thing to do to escape Arbitro's Christmas shenanigans than to take out his frustrations on one unsuspecting dog?
1. Chapter 1

**Randomness to get into the "Holiday Spirit". First fic for TNC, hope ya like it, rated for safety.**

**Christmas Eve**

"It seems Premier's actions against that damned woman have brought us a nice bout of peace. I don't think we'll being seeing the armies again for some time to come."

Shiki nodded, "and you have both of your precious experiments," he said coolly, "I just hope the dog behaves himself."

Arbitro chuckled, "Having his brown-haired friend in custody as well is more than enough to subdue him. For now still searching for the bastard, Motomi, and that young challenger you fought." He smiled, "I'm just glad the castle was repaired so quickly."

The drug lord sighed, "You and your valuables," he said, shaking his head. He straightened, "So what did you call me for anyway?"

"I was thinking that we ought to celebrate this new peace," Arbitro said jovially, "and with Christmas coming tomorrow, what better way to celebrate than with a little party?"

"I don't do parties."

"But there will presents for all!"

"I don't need presents."

"You do this every year! Would it kill you to just relax and have some fun?" Arbitro cried in exasperation.

"Tell me, do 'Drug Lord' and 'Fun' sound like they should mix?" Shiki growled, "Besides, your parties tend to get a little too lively and I don't want a repeat of last year. Those two almost destroyed this place, remember?"

"I'll make sure to hide the alcohol from the Executioners this time," Arbitro said simply, "Besides, I'll pick out your present AND I'll make sure those two don't pull another prank on you this year."

"I swear to God if I end up with ANOTHER piece of lingerie, I'm going to skin them alive."

"It won't happen, I'll make extra sure of it," the blond man said hurriedly, "Now, come on, what do you say? I promise it'll be a good time for all."

The younger man let out an annoyed 'tche!' before saying, "I have work, you know, and you should know better than anyone how much of my time my job takes up. Being the drug lord is not exactly a holiday 24/7; your little party is just going to be a hindrance."

"Too bad I'm going to insist on pampering you for once," Arbitro said, a note of finality in his voice, "Just relax, vent your frustrations on someone other than me if you have to. And maybe, just maybe, try NOT to be such a scrooge this year? I don't want to go by ANOTHER set of ornaments just because you feel like shaving the tree."

Shiki glared at his subordinate, but turned on his heel and left all the same. He knew full well that Arbitro would always get his way when it came to these matters. The blond had done everything in his power to dote on Shiki from the moment he took the position of Il Re. He'd been provided with the best room in the castle, the best food he hadn't ask for, and all the designer pieces he never wanted (he suspected the clothes would've collected a nice layer of dust by now if Arbitro hadn't been sneaking in to prevent it). As it was, Shiki should've realized from the beginning that telling the insufferable twit not to do anything elaborate would be a futile pursuit. The annoying sense of defeat subsequently slammed his fist into the wall.

_Vent your frustrations on someone…_

He mulled the idea over in his head. Premier would probably be furious at him for doing it, but he could handle that. It was completely worth provoking Project Nicole to have his way with the piece of trash.

"Getting myself a gift is certainly a better option rather than letting Arbitro get one for me," he said to himself quietly, a small smirk curling about his lips.

Akira sat up in surprised as Shiki strode into his room, raising an eyebrow questioningly as the dark-haired man locked the door behind him.

"What do you want?" he asked warily, "and why the hell did you lock the door?"

The drug lord smirked, "Arbitro's all hyped up on "Christmas Spirit" and he's been getting on my nerves so I need an outlet." He said simply, "Now _you're_ going to entertain me, dog."

"Yeah?" Akira asked doubtfully, having absolutely no intention of letting this man get his way, "What are you going to do? Break my bones, or beat me to the point right before internal bleeding?"

Shiki smirked, "Much worse," he said. In a flash, Akira found himself pinned to the bed, Shiki holding his wrists above his head with one hand and straddling him. He felt a shiver travel down his spine as the dark-haired man slid his free hand under his shirt, trailing it softly over his abs.

"W-what are you-mmph!" Akira's question died as Shiki forced his lips against his own, cutting him off for a few breathless moments. When they finally broke apart, Akira flushed furiously, noticing a moment later that both of Shiki's hands seemed to be unoccupied. He made to shove him off, however, he was prevented by the fact that both his wrists had been strapped to the bed post. Not only that, it had been with his own belt. How the hell did he miss that? How on earth did the bastard manage to not only strip him of his belt but THEN proceed to immobilize his wrists in the space of only a few seconds?

Shiki's low laugh brought his attention back to the figure still straddling him. Akira swallowed thickly as the drug lord curled a hand in his hair, giving him a smug smirk before saying, "You do know I can punish your body without making you bleed or breaking a bone, don't you?" He yanked Akira's shirt above his elbows, letting out a satisfied smirk as he gazed down at silver-haired man's well-sculpted body. He bent down and kissed his now exposed collar bone, whispering, "To think a dog would have such a well carved body… you certainly look like a purebred," he added nipping his skin around the delicate bone, "but you behave like a mutt."

"Shut… up!" Akira gasped, trying not to respond to the tongue trailing up his neck or to the teeth biting his ear, the taller man's breath hot on his cheek. He let out an involuntary moan as Shiki kissed him again, nipping his lower lip, sucking on it gently, enticing Akira to grant him further entrance. He could help it, he hated himself for it, but he let the dark-haired bastard in all the same, letting his tongue wander aimlessly while his hands trailed down his waist, resting on the waistband of his pants.

A line of searing cold made him stiffen suddenly and his eyes, which had drifted shut during their kiss, flew open to gape at Shiki in horror. The older man said nothing, but continued to smirk as he carefully ran the flat of the blade over Akira's skin, terrifyingly close to his manhood. And that laugh, that low seductive laugh was agitating him further. He didn't want to respond, didn't want to give this man the satisfaction of seeing him take pleasure in these ministrations, but his body wasn't listening to him. He cursed as Shiki continued to run the blade back and forth, wondering, and hating, why it was making him so hot. Sweat was already breaking out on his forehead, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by Shiki.

"A little warm, are we?" he said, "well, I suppose I can relieve you." He twisted the knife, drawing it up sharply to cut through both boxers and pants. Akira didn't think his face could get any hotter, but the look of amused satisfaction on Shiki's face when he finally removed both articles of clothing proved him wrong.

"Stop staring, asshole," he panted.

"Oh? Do you feel awkward being the only one like this?" Shiki asked, tossing the knife aside and removing his gloves, but he stopped there. "For now, we'll keep it this way," he said, "I have a feeling I can excite you even further. Besides, given that you are indeed a dog who rebels against his master, you haven't quite earned the right to see what I have to offer you yet."

"Fuck you!"

"You have a foul mouth," Shiki replied, this time coldly, "and like hell I'll give you that privilege. You're a dog who has yet to learn his place." He shoved his fingers into Akira's mouth, "I dare you to bite back, see where it gets you."

That was it, Akira was done being submissive. That look in those crimson eyes, daring him to be defiant, made him bite, hard. He felt a surge of satisfaction that was quickly extinguished when Shiki narrowed his eyes dangerously. Even so, it rekindled itself a little when he saw he'd drawn blood from the bastard's hand.

Next thing he knew, he'd been flipped on his stomach, his wrists now strapped behind his back. His world went black as Shiki tied a stretch of fabric around his eyes and he let out a cry of pain as his captor's nail were dragged down his back.

"I won't draw blood, but I can get pretty damn close," There was nothing but cold fury in his voice. He seized Akira's half-hardened length, running his hand over it roughly, making the silver-haired man moan loudly, begging Shiki to get it over with. But no, Akira's little stunt has earned him a tortuously long time before he was finally allowed to climax. The torture didn't stop there, the bloodied fingers penetrated his entrance with such brutality that it made him scream in pain. The screams continued as Akira felt something that certainly wasn't fingers enter him a few moments later. It was so rough, so painfully raw that Akira felt he wouldn't survive much longer. Tears of agony streamed down his face as he begged Shiki to stop.

It was several agonizing moments that the dark-haired man finally obliged. He undid the belt around Akira's wrists and removed the cloth from his eyes. Akira rolled over painfully to see Shiki putting his gloves on again and calmly making to leave. He was sweating, but didn't seem to be suffering anywhere near the same pain that Akira was going through at the moment. The bastard was as merciless in bed as he was in the field, he should've seen it coming. Why the hell did he bite?

"My new year's resolution will be to train you to be a better dog, but I have my doubts," Shiki said coolly, tossing a robe as the silver-haired man, "in the meantime, cover up. When you can move I suggest you take a shower and clean yourself up."

Akira glared at him, "I suppose being Il Re justifies taking these liberties in your mind?" he scoffed.

Shiki smirked, "My actions are governed by my whims, I don't need to justify them."

"Bastard."

"Your body was more interesting that your current attempts conversation. I hope your stay here teaches you some eloquence. Although, given that Premier seems to like you, I doubt that will take long."

With that, he gave Akira one last kiss on the forehead, whispering three final words before finally leaving the room.

"Merry Christmas, Dog."


	2. Chapter 2

**Important Update to All Readers**

So, I'm happily settled into college, and working hard to build my major and get through my classes. It is understandable, therefore, that finding time for writing fanfics is a little difficult. Even so, I do have a couple in the works -or reworks. I'm going to write/finish/finalize work for the following series: The Betrayal Knows My Name (because I haven't finished even one version yet), D Gray-Man (because I owe it to myself), Bleach (because I have a fun plot line I'd like to work with, and I've never actually gone very far with writing for Bleach before), and _maybe_ Naruto (if I can keep the idea in my head long enough). As per usual, these will all have some version of my OC Kai, and other OCs will play parts in these fics as well (expect repeat performances from the names Haru, Akira, and Ren). I would like to stress, though, that this is not for lack of creativity, but for lack of energy to create any more new characters, especially when I fear I might bring in OCs from my book. That's right, folks, I'm writing a fantasy novel (I mean it, an actual novel with its own original plot and everything -holy sh*t, right?) and it's taken priority over writing with other people's characters. Still, every author needs a break from her own creations, and I consider working with "stock characters" a good break. That's why I will keep writing fanfiction for now. I do plan to finish each of the aforementioned stories, but updates will be slower, and it will take longer to get them done. All I ask for is your patience, and for you all not to be too hard on my when I hang up the long-term fanfiction hat permanently, which I will do when I finish the fanfics I've promised. I say long-term, though, because I may come back with a few shonen-ai oneshots every once in a while.

The long-term fics I am writing are final drafts of the following already published stories (sorted by series):

_( D Gray-Man)_

In Memoriam

Bound by the Symbol of Kegare

Forced Forbearance

Give Me a Reason

_(Betrayal/Uraboku)_

It's Just a Looking Glass

Where Hell Is a Good Thing

_(Bleach)_

Faded

These are the working titles for the upcoming fics, along with the intended pairings (subject to change):

_(D Gray-Man) _

Life Worth Living- KandaxOC (Maybe, it could end up just a friendship between the two of them).

_(Betrayal/Uraboku) _

Black on Black- LuzexOC (I'm actually really excited for this one)

_(Bleach) _

Security- OCxOC (heterosexual); OCxOC (homosexual) (Another one I'm pumped for)

_(Naruto)_

Fine Line- GaaraxOC (again, I may not write this. The idea isn't fully formed yet and I'm not as invested in the series as I once was).

I've already said it, but I'll reiterate: these are FINAL DRAFTS. If I haven't already completed them, I will NOT be finishing any of the already published stories that the finals are based off of. For that matter, I will not be finishing any other incomplete fics either. I simply don't have the time or inspiration.

As always, I appreciate your support. I won't delete my account, nor will I delete any previously written fics, as they serve as a reminder of how much I've improved as a writer. I hope you all will appreciate the new work coming your way. Nothing makes an author happier than receive feedback on her work. Thank you again, and I hope you're all excited for what's to come.

Feel free to message me with any questions!

~H


	3. Chapter 3

Please go to my account profile and read what's there- IT'S REALLY IMPORTANT.


End file.
